


Smut one-shots

by angeldevastation



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Bondage, Creampie, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Forced Masturbation, M/M, Masturbation, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, ass eating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10024559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeldevastation/pseuds/angeldevastation
Summary: A series of loosely related smutty oneshots. Sporadically updated





	1. SasoDei

Deidara had dreaded his first heat but he knew it would come eventually. He had been surprised when after so many years with the Akatsuki, surrounded by nothing but alpha males and a beta, it had taken so long for his heat to arrive. Two days ago when he felt what he could only assume was the beginning of his heat he had gone to Leader-sama and explained the situation. He was supposed to get the duration of his heat off so he could get through it as easily as possible. However this was a mission that needed to be done quickly and Sasori and Deidara were one of the only two teams that were best suited for it. With Kisame and Itachi out on a separate mission that left the two artists to complete it.

The sun seemed to beat down on him harder, making his skin sticky with sweat, and the cloak did nothing to keep him cool. That combined with his oncoming heat made him feel even worse than he already did. Desperate as he was to contain his hormones, he found himself focusing so hard on suppressing said hormones that he was ignoring everything else. Including everything Sasori was trying to say to him.

“What’s wrong with you brat?” Sasori’s gruff voice finally caught his attention as he raised the volume just enough to inform Deidara that he was angry. He wondered just how long he had been ignoring the puppet master. It must have been longer than he realized.

“There’s nothing wrong with me Danna.” He replied, keeping his voice as calm as he could. His heat was coming on quicker than he had expected and it was hard to try to act as if he wasn’t able to smell Sasori’s scent every time he breathed, as if that scent didn’t make him want his partner more and more with each breath. He wondered if Sasori could smell him, if he somehow knew that Deidara was about to go into heat.

“Don’t lie to me brat. Did you hear anything I just told you?” He didn’t need to tell Sasori that he hadn’t been paying attention, it was obvious that he had been. He simply shook his head slightly and kept his gaze off of the puppet master. He heard the man give an annoyed sigh.

“I said we were going to stay in the next town we come across. With the heat we won’t make it to where we need before the end of the night with the pace we’re going.” His voice left no room for any argument. Deidara was not looking forward to sharing a room with Sasori. He was sure that his heat would fully hit him before the end of the night and to be in such close quarters with an Alpha such as Sasori wasn’t exactly desirable.

Deidara had never seen Sasori look at anyone in a sexual way, let alone his partner. But then, the blond had taken any measure he could to make sure no one in the Akatsuki besides Leader-sama and Konan-sama knew he was an Omega. He didn’t need to deal with any of the Alphas trying to bed him anytime he was in heat or they were horny. The only reason Deidara knew that Sasori was an Alpha was because he could smell it on him. Sasori hadn’t shown any other indication that he was one otherwise.

 

Later that evening Sasori and Deidara arrived at the small town and they walked into the first hotel that they came across. Deidara took the first chance he could to break away from the redhead, who had retreated from his Hiruko puppet before they arrived in town. He locked himself in the bathroom, stripped himself of his clothes, and decided to take as cold of a shower as he possibly could. He needed to cool down if he was going to make it through the night with Sasori sharing the same bed as him, because of course they couldn’t at least get a room with separate beds.

His shower wasn’t as great as he wanted it to be. The water couldn’t get as cold as he had hoped and did nothing to cool his burning skin down. He was growing ever closer to his heat and it made him pant, both in desire and in anger. He was embarrassed at the idea of letting his partner, someone he had been working with for years, know that he wasn’t an Alpha like the other men in the Akatsuki, or even a Beta like Konan-sama was. It seemed that he wouldn’t have a choice.

Banging on the door brought him out of his thoughts; Sasori was yelling at him to finish up so he could take a shower as well. Sighing, Deidara turned the water off, wrapped a towel around his waist and another over his hair, and walked out of the bathroom. As he passed Sasori he caught his scent again and tried to bite back a low desiring moan. He made some sort of noise however, because Sasori paused on his way to the bathroom and turned to look at him.

“Brat,” Sasori started, taking a step towards him. Deidara took a step back to try to avoid the redhead as much as he could. That seemed to make Sasori angry. “Stay still. There’s something off about you.”

It wasn’t a question, merely a statement. It seemed he was trying to figure out what was wrong with him. It hadn’t clicked to him yet that Deidara wasn’t like the rest of the members of the Akatsuki and Deidara was trying his best to figure out a way to keep it that way, but his efforts were wasted. A spark of heat shot through his lower body and he saw Sasori stiffen. His heat had officially started. There was no doubt in his mind that Sasori knew the truth now. He knew that he was an Omega and that he was in heat. A low growl came from Sasori’s throat, one that Deidara had never heard before but found that he wanted to hear it again. He desired Sasori.

Sasori took another step forward and this time Deidara didn’t step back. He stood his ground and looked at the redhead as he approached him. His breath hitched when Sasori was directly in front of him; his scent flooded his nostrils and his mind went crazy with desire. He wanted nothing more than to feel his partner take him as much as he possibly could. When Sasori reached out to place his hand on Deidara’s shoulder, all previous thoughts about not wanting anyone to know about his status as an Omega flew from his mind.

“You’ve kept this hidden for a while now, Deidara.” Sasori’s eyes had clouded with lust, though Deidara couldn’t tell if it was because he could smell his arousal or because he really wanted him. At that moment, he couldn’t really say he cared too much.

Sasori moved closer to Deidara and started pushing him back until the back of his knees hit the bed. Deidara fell to the bed, landing on his back with the towel over his hair coming undone and the one around his waist barely covering his arousal, and looked up at the puppet master from under his lashes. As Sasori shed his cloak, revealing his exposed chest and noticeable bulge in his pants, he never took his eyes off of Deidara’s face.

“No wonder you’re so attractive.” Deidara’s eyes widened as he heard Sasori speak. If the puppet master had known that his partner was an Omega before this he would have done more to defend him against the other Akatsuki members. There had been many times when he heard the other members speak of how attractive and dainty Deidara seemed, but he had always brushed them off assuming that Deidara was a Beta and wasn’t interested in sex like Hidan and Kisame were.

The bed dipped under the redhead’s weight as he climbed onto the bed and crawled so he was hovering over the blond. Without any more words Sasori leaned down and pressed his lips to Deidara’s neck, sucking on it lightly. A sharp intake of breath from the blond informed Sasori that it wouldn’t take much effort to get Deidara to let him in. He wanted this, and he needed someone to help him get through his heat. He bit down on the tanned skin harshly, bringing a small moan from his partner. Sasori wanted to hear more of them and louder than the one he had heard already. His tongue and lips moved along the blond’s neck while his hands explored every inch of skin he could reach. Deidara was a moaning and panting mess beneath him, and that was when he decided to move things along. He stood up long enough to pull his pants down before climbing back on top of Deidara. Instead of stopping at his waist like he had done earlier, he crawled up so his cock was directly in front of the blond’s mouth.

“Open that pretty mouth of yours,” he ordered. He rubbed the tip of his dick against Deidara’s mouth until he opened up. He slid his dick into Deidara’s mouth and began thrusting, slowly at first but picked up speed after a minute. The sounds the blond was making turned him on even more, the gagging and choking as Sasori pushed his entire length down his throat encouraging him even more. He began thrusting his hips as fast as could, until he decided that they needed a different position for him to get the pleasure he wanted.

Sasori pulled his dick out of Deidara’s mouth and got off of him. He pulled Deidara to the edge of the bed so that his head was hanging off of the bed before sliding his length into Deidara’s mouth again. He let out a moan as he felt the bomber’s throat tighten around his erection. He began his rough thrusts again, forcing Deidara to slobber all over his cock. “That’s it; take my cock just like that.”

Deidara did his best to take Sasori’s erection down his throat, but couldn’t keep from gagging and choking on it. His eyes watered and his lungs burned with the need to breathe, but he didn’t push Sasori away. He needed Sasori and he would do anything he had to in order to get the redhead to fuck him. He needed to feel him inside of him, filling him up to the brim and turning his brain to a pile of mush.

Sasori felt his orgasm grow closer and picked up the speed of his thrusts. Moans fell from his lips as he buried his cock in Deidara’s throat and held it there. His hand wrapped around Deidara’s throat, feeling it clench tighter around his throbbing organ, as he released his seed down the blond’s throat. Sasori ignored each struggle that the blond gave him as he forced his cum down his throat. Finally satisfied, the puppet master pulled out of Deidara’s mouth and watched as he moved up to keep himself from choking on what remained of the cum in his mouth.

“Warn me next time!” Deidara shouted after he caught his breath again. The redhead raised an eyebrow at the comment, a smirk playing on his lips.

“So there will be a next time then?” His voice had a hint of excitement mixed in, indicating just how much he craved the other. He could already feel his length harden as he looked at Deidara’s spit covered face. His hair was a mess which only made him even hotter in Sasori’s chocolate eyes.

“Of course there will. You’re not the only one who needs to cum tonight!” Deidara growled as he used the towel that had come off of his waist when Sasori moved him to clean the saliva off of his face. He looked up to see the puppet master watching him intently before the blond smirked. Quickly he laid back, propped up by the pillows, and spread his legs to show the redhead his needy hole.

“Don’t you want to feel how tight I am danna? You’ll take care of me while I’m in heat won’t you?” He teased as he ran a finger over his puckered hole lightly. The action caused the blond to shudder and suck in a breath. His eyes were hooded with lust as he looked at his redheaded partner.

Sasori growled and moved back onto the bed. Deidara was right, he did want to feel how tight Deidara was and he wanted to feel that tightness wrapped around his cock. His erection twitched at the thought and he let out a small groan. As fast as he could the redhead moved to settle between Deidara’s legs. The tip of his cock was kissing the blond’s puckered entrance and he didn’t even think about preparing his partner for what they were about to do.

A quick thrust of his hips pushed the head of his cock into the blond’s slicked entrance. Deidara let out a whine at the pain and pleasure he felt from the intrusion. A small part of him had wished that he had told Sasori that he had never done this before. This wasn’t necessarily how he had wanted to lose his virginity but if there was anyone he trusted enough to take it, it would be the red headed puppet master.

Sasori didn’t pause. He continued pushing himself into the blond and held his legs a part so he had the room he needed to fuck the bomber properly. If he noticed the pain Deidara was in he didn’t say or do anything about it. Instead he dug his blunt finger nails into the skin of Deidara’s hips as he pulled him down to meet his thrust. When he bottomed out in the blond’s tight entrance, he let out a deep, throaty moan.

Deidara let out another whine at the feeling of being so full. It was almost uncomfortable to have the entirety of Sasori’s seven and a half inch cock in his ass. Tears welled up in his eyes as he struggled to get used to the feeling. Sasori stopped when he saw the tears and leaned down to place a simple kiss to the luscious pink lips of the blond. He hadn’t meant to hurt Deidara.

“Do you want me to stop?” He asked softly when he pulled away. He gazed down at the blond beneath him with a worried expression on his face. Deidara’s tears didn’t stop but he shook his head and pulled Sasori down for another kiss. The second kiss was deeper than the first and it lasted long enough for Deidara to get used to the feeling of being filled completely.

Breaking the kiss, the blond rocked his hips up to entice some friction between the two of them. He needed Sasori to move before things became painful again. His cock was leaking in need. “Danna move! Please!”

Sasori enjoyed the way Deidara begged him and pulled out so that only his tip was still inside the blond. He paused for a moment before sliding back into the Omega beneath him. A moan fell from Sasori’s lips as he felt Deidara’s incredible tightness wrap around him again. Deidara followed with a moan of his own and gripped at the skin of Sasori’s back where his hands rested.

The red headed puppet master set a quick pace of thrusting in and out of the blond. The room was filled with moans, groans, and the sound of skin slapping together as their bodies connected. Deidara clawed down Sasori’s back when Sasori attached his lips to the side of the blond’s neck. The redhead was determined to leave a mark on the bomber so everyone could see that he was taken now. In return, the bomber made sure to leave various scratches down the puppet master’s back, not that he expected anyone to see them.

Suddenly Sasori stopped his thrusts and pulled out of the blond, causing a whine of discontent from the teen. He didn’t like the feeling of being empty so suddenly. Sasori’s next request was one that had Deidara shivering in anticipation.

“Ride me.”

The redhead repositioned them so that Deidara was on top of him, straddling his hips. He lined his cock up with Deidara’s entrance and slowly pushed the blond down on him. Both of them moaned as Deidara slid down on Sasori. As soon as Sasori was fully seated inside of him Deidara paused for a small amount of time before moving his hips up. His hands rest on Sasori’s chest to balance him as he rocked his hips against Sasori’s. His eyes were screwed shut and his mouth hung open to let out each moan and groan that bubbled in his chest. Sasori watched the blond’s face as he thrust his hips up to meet Deidara’s thrusts.

“Danna!” Deidara cried out as the tip of Sasori’s dick hit his prostate. His own cock twitched at the feeling and his orgasm washed over him. His cum splattered across Sasori’s torso as the bomber let out a strangled moan. His entrance clenched around Sasori’s cock which caused the puppet master to let out his own groan. He gave one harsh thrust upwards to bury his cock into the blond’s ass completely and released his cum inside of the blond.

The feeling of Sasori’s warm seed filling the limited space inside of him brought another moan from the teen. Fully sated and slightly tired, Deidara slumped against Sasori’s chest. He didn’t care that he was laying on his own cum. Sasori wrapped his arms around the blond and let his cock slip out of him.

“Do you want to sleep?” Sasori asked in a whisper. His hands rubbed Deidara’s ass cheeks sensually as he waited for a response. The teen gave a hum in agreement but he was already falling asleep. Sasori allowed the blond to slide off of him and lay on the bed. He placed a feather light kiss over his lips before he stood up to grab a wet rag to clean them both up.

Carefully and slowly he cleaned the cum off of both of their abdomens and cleaned up Deidara’s ass the best he could. Tossing the rag to the side, the puppet master laid down next to Deidara and pulled him into his chest. They’d both need another shower in the morning before they left but for now he’d allow his blond to get as much sleep as he could.

 

In the morning Sasori woke up before Deidara. He decided to go out to get food for the two of them. He was certain that Deidara would be hungry when he woke up. As he pulled his cloak on he caught sight of Deidara’s face in the morning sunlight. He looked so serene while he slept, even if his hair was sprawled across the bed. A small smile tugged at his lips as he left the room in search of food.

 

Barely half an hour later Deidara woke up to find that the redhead was missing. He frowned. He had hoped that the puppet master would be there when he woke up, partly because he wanted to be able to talk to him and partly because he was hoping for some more fun before they had to set out. With a sigh he moved to get out of bed but paused when he felt a sharp pain at the base of his spine.

He let out a whimper just as the door to their hotel room opened. Sasori walked in with food containers and set them down when he saw the pain on the teen’s face. He made his way to the blond and sat down next to him.

“What’s wrong?” He was worried, and not just because they were partners. He cared about the blond and now that they’ve had sex Sasori cared even more for him. He pulled him into a subtle hug.

“It hurts.” Was all Deidara said as he leaned into Sasori’s touch. He was more than happy to be intimate in this sort of way, especially after the night they had spent together.

“That’s to be expected. We’ll take it easy today. The mission can wait a few days.” Sasori responded, brushing his fingers through Deidara’s blond locks. The teen gave a small whine as he moved to lean further into the puppet master. That was when he noticed the teen’s erection and smirked. He moved so that Deidara was in between his legs and leaning against his chest. He leaned down so his lips were near the blond’s ear.

“You look like you need some more fun there.” His whisper sent shivers down Deidara’s spine. The bomber let out another needy whine. It was met with a chuckle. “You’re not ready to be fucked again but I wonder if you’ve ever thought to masturbate with these mouths on your hands before.”

To emphasize what he meant, Sasori grabbed one of the bomber’s hands and placed the open mouth above the tip of Deidara’s cock. They both watched as the tongue came out and lapped at the tip. The blond gave a moan and tossed his head back in pleasure. Sasori moved the bomber’s hand around the length of the cock, allowing the tongue to lick at the entirety of it. Sasori took the second hand and move it down to the bomber’s ball sack and allowed that tongue to lick his balls. That sent Deidara over the edge and he bucked his hips up. Slowly, Sasori pushed Deidara’s hand down so that the head of his cock was inside the mouth. Deidara couldn’t last much longer between the pleasure both of his hands were giving him and he came in his hand mouth.

“Feel better?” Sasori kissed the blond’s neck as he released both of the teen’s hands. Deidara nodded with a slight moan. “Good. I brought you something to eat. Eat and we’ll get cleaned up then we hit the road.”

Deidara nodded as Sasori moved from behind him to grab the food. He was still coming down from the high of his most recent orgasm and the content feeling he had kept him from complaining about having to leave so soon. So long as he was with Sasori he would be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided that I'm going to start this series of smutty oneshots. If you have any requests for pairings feel free to drop it in a comment or send me an ask on my blog narutosmutshots.tumblr.com  
> The only stipulation I am putting on this is no fxf pairings and nothing out of the Naruto fandom.  
> The next pairing I am planning is HidanxDeidara


	2. HidaDei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hidan finds Deidara in the middle of his heat and takes advantage. Begins with non-con but ends consensual

     A day without Kakuzu breathing down his neck about his sacrifices or having to chase after bounties so the old man could profit was just what Hidan needed after the months of nonstop traveling with the miser. Actually, he needed more than a day. He needed a week to himself. The only problem was keeping himself entertained without having the banker there to annoy. He had already spent his morning performing his prayers and sacrifices and was growing bored quickly.

     He sighed as he laid across his bed and stared up at his ceiling. If he had more motivation he would have looked for another victim to sacrifice, and possibly have a different type of fun with, but he wasn’t in the mood to walk around in the heat again. Another issue he had was that he was incredibly turned on; whenever he extended his ritual for a long period of time his arousal peaked and with Kakuzu not allowing him to actually fuck anyone he was in desperate need of a good fuck. The problem was the base was empty save for himself, Pein, and Deidara. Hidan wasn’t even going to try to fuck the Akatsuki leader, in fear of what he’d do if things went sour, and while he found the blond attractive he doubted Deidara could handle him.

     With a loud groan Hidan sat up and made a decision to do something, even if it was just finding something in the kitchen to eat. He walked out of his room with only his pants on and made his way slowly to the kitchen.

 

     Deidara was in heat again. Luckily he was able to convince Pein to allow him to remain at the base while he worked through his heat. He really didn’t want to have to go to any of the other members of the Akatsuki to get him through this, and thankfully there were only two other members in the base so he didn’t have to worry about anyone finding him in this state.

     The only issue he hadn’t thought of was the need for food. Instead of bringing enough food to cover his heat like he should have beforehand, Deidara would need to chance an encounter with the other two Akatsuki members in order to grab food from the kitchen at least twice a day. He had put his trip to the kitchen off as long as he could before his hunger was too much for him to ignore. Only then did he make his way as quietly as he could to the kitchen. Unfortunately for him, just as he was making himself a sandwich to eat Hidan walked in. He almost let out a groan when he saw the albino.

     He was sure Hidan would be able to smell his arousal. If the albino wasn’t an Alpha Deidara would be utterly surprised, especially with how aggressive he could be. And the hungry look he was giving him confirmed his worst fears. Hidan knew he was in heat.

 

     Hidan would admit that he was surprised by the fact that Deidara smelled so amazing. He had been sure that the blond was an alpha like himself and many of the other members of the Akatsuki, but it seemed he had been wrong. He had never been so thankful for being wrong in his life.

     Slowly he walked closer to the blond until he was directly behind him and pressed him into the counter. He inhaled Deidara’s delicious scent before he ran his tongue up the expanse of the blond’s neck.

     Deidara’s breathe hitched in reaction and a shiver ran down his spine. He could already feel his lust spiking, thanks to his heat. He let his eyes slip shut, hoping that Hidan would just leave him alone so that he could retreat to the safety of his room. He knew that it wouldn’t happen. Hidan didn’t move from his position and instead had shifted closer to him.

      “Please don’t!” Deidara pleaded, hoping and praying that the immortal would listen for once and stop. He felt Hidan’s breath hot against his neck.

      “You know you want this. I can smell how aroused you are.” And his scent was so sweet that it was making Hidan even harder than he already had been. He decided he needed to get a taste of the blond’s sweet ass right there and then.

     With quick movements Hidan grabbed both of Deidara’s wrists in one hand while using the other to pull Deidara’s pants down enough to reveal his ass. He rubbed his hand over the tan flesh before giving it a small slap and moving his fingers up to the blond’s lips. Deidara turned his head away from them.

      “I’m going to fuck you here bent over the counter, how roughly is up to you. Either you get my fingers wet and I stretch you or I’m taking you dry.”

     Reluctantly Deidara opened his lips and allowed the albino to slide his fingers in. Hidan smirked as he watched the blond get his fingers wet, glad that the man was smart enough to follow his orders to make things better for himself. Not that it would help much, the immortal had a hard time being gentle in any form of the word.

     As soon as he decided that his fingers were wet enough, Hidan pulled them out and immediately pushed one into Deidara’s tight hole. It took him a few minutes to work the ring of muscles enough to let his finger through, but as soon as it was loose enough the immortal added another. The sharp hiss of pain he received from the other brought a smirk to his lips. He scissored Deidara’s hole for a few seconds before adding his third and final finger and stretched him even more. Then he spat in his hand, rubbed it over his erection, and pressed the tip to the puckered hole.

      “Are you ready for me?” He asked as he slowly slid inside. If he had taken the time to stretch the blond out he wouldn’t have to go so slowly and friction burn was not on his list of things he enjoyed during sex.

     Deidara whimpered as his entrance was stretched more than he had ever experienced. Hidan must have been larger than Sasori because it hadn’t hurt so much when the puppet master fucked him. Or maybe it was just because Hidan hadn’t bothered to ask him if he wanted this or turned him enough to let his body slick his hole up enough.

     It hadn’t mattered though. As soon as the immortal was fully seated inside the bomber, he let out a deep moan. The blond was incapable of breathing as the burning pain was far too much for him to bear. Hot, salty tears streamed from his eyes, his scope currently not covering his left eye. He could feel the albino’s breath hot against his neck as he pulled almost all the way out and thrust back into him again. Hidan was panting as he set a steady pace of thrusting in and out of the blond. With each thrust in he pushed Deidara into the counter more, and when the bomber couldn’t bend over any further Hidan’s thrusts picked up speed.

     One of his thrusts hit that sweet spot inside of Deidara, causing the blond to let out a strangled moan. The immortal smirked as he aimed for that spot repeatedly, ripping deep moans from them both.

     Hidan didn’t last long with the quickened pace and the movements of his hips grew sloppy. Just before he was about to cum, he pulled out and turned the blond around. Pushing Deidara to his knees, he jerked himself off with the head of his dick pointed at the blond’s face. He was shocked to see the bomber open his mouth just as Hidan came. It brought another groan from his lips as he watched his cum land on Deidara’s face and tongue.

      “Thanks blondie. I needed that!” He said, pulling his pants up as soon as he was spent. He watched for a moment as Deidara cleaned his face off, giving him a show as he licked the cum off his fingers and looking at the immortal, and smirked again. He would definitely have to fuck the bomber again soon. Without waiting for a reply Hidan turned and walked out of the room, his original intention of getting food forgotten in his orgasm high.

     Deidara watched the albino leave before standing up and fixing his pants. As much as he hadn’t wanted it, Hidan was a very good fuck and the blond was reminded of how fierce his heat was. Knowing just what he needed the bomber finished his sandwich, ate it quickly, and made his way to the Jashinist’s room. He was going to get through this heat whether or not Hidan wanted to help him. It was only fair right? Hidan used him so Deidara would use him back?

     He didn’t knock once he reached the door and instead opened it to find the albino laying on his bed with his eyes closed and his semi-hard member in his hands. Hidan cracked an eye open but didn’t stop his hand from stroking his cock back to an erection. The bomber walked in and closed the door behind him, locking it for good measure, before moving towards the bed.

     Hidan’s fuchsia eyes watched as the blond stripped his clothes off piece by piece, starting with his shirt. Smooth skin was revealed for the albino to gaze at, and it didn’t take long for his member to harden again until the head was bright purple and pre-cum was leaking from his slit. His eyes followed Deidara’s movements as he dropped his pants, tongue licked his bright pink lips as he suppressed a groan. The bomber was hard and leaking, just as Hidan was, and looked like he could cum at any second. He moved to sit up.

      “Don’t get up,” Deidara demanded. He moved closer to the immortal until he was standing above him. With a sultry grin, the blond climbed onto the bed and in between the albino’s legs.

      “What-” Hidan didn’t get to finish his question as the blond leaned down and wrapped his lips around the head of Hidan’s cock. He gave a throaty moan and his hands were instantly in Deidara’s hair, gripping it and pushing against his head slightly to encourage him to go further down. Instead, after a few seconds Deidara pulled up and looked up at Hidan.

      “I want you to fuck me as hard as you can.” He spoke as he shifted so he was straddling Hidan’s hips. With quick rock of his hips, Deidara rubbed his ass cheeks against Hidan’s leaking member. The immortal’s hands gripped the blond’s hips as he tried to get more friction between them.

      “Are you going to let me ride you?” Deidara asked, keeping himself just far enough away that Hidan couldn’t just slide in. He gave a yelp of surprise when Hidan pushed him off the bed and moved so he was standing behind him. The way Hidan moved him around into the position he wanted, sitting on all fours with his ass high in the air and his head in the pillows, made him seem like he was almost weightless.

      “I’m not into the whole riding thing. I want to see your ass as I fuck it. Now stay there.” Hidan’s voice wasn’t coming from anywhere near him. Deidara could hear rustling but he didn’t dare look over to see what the immortal was doing. Finally after a moment later he returned and placed something around his cock. It took him only a moment to realize that it was a cock ring, and the terrorist groaned.

      “Is the cock ring necessary?” Deidara asked as the bed sank under Hidan’s weight and he could feel him position his dick against his entrance. Hidan didn’t give an answer as he thrust into Deidara. He groaned as he felt himself be filled once more and gripped the sheets tightly.

     Hidan’s thrusts were hard and quick and he had a solid grip on the bomber’s hips as he did so. Nothing but moans fell from Deidara’s lips as the immortal fucked him as hard as the blond had asked for. However, since he had only cum not long ago, Hidan didn’t last long and was cumming inside the teen within a matter of minutes. Deidara’s cock twitched as he felt Hidan’s cum in his ass once more, but the cock ring kept him from cumming like he wanted. After a few minutes Hidan pulled out and his cum leaked out.

      “Get up! We’re going to take a shower.” Hidan pulled Deidara up and lead him into the bathroom attached to his room. After turning the shower on and waiting for the water to warm Hidan removed the cock ring and allowed him entry into the shower.

     Deidara was about to reach for the soap when he noticed Hidan kneeling in front of him. He let out a gasp when he felt Hidan pull his sensitive cock into his mouth. It only took a couple of sucks from the immortal for Deidara to cum in the albino’s mouth. To his surprise, the silver haired man didn’t spit it out, and instead swallowed his load.

     Then he turned Deidara around and bent him over some so that he could reach his ass easier. Leaning in, Hidan spread Deidara’s cheeks and let his tongue slide in to begin eating the cum out of him. More moans fell from the blond’s lips as his ass was eaten out. When Hidan’s tongue couldn’t reach any more cum, Hidan used his finger until all of the cum was gone.

     After that, the two of them cleaned each other off and finished their shower. After drying and dressing, Deidara moved to the door of Hidan’s bedroom. Before he left, he turned his head to look at the albino.

      “Next time you need a release come find me.” With that he left and went back to his own room to work on his sculptures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make things easier I made a blog specifically for this series so if you have any pairings/kinks/etc you would like to see me write you can send an ask there (regardless if you have a tumblr or not)  
> The url is narutosmutshots.tumblr.com


	3. HiruIta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiruzen/Itachi. Modern verse. Aged down Hiruzen. Aged up Itachi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note, this is set in a modern time. Hiruzen is in his late twenties while Itachi is in his early twenties. This was requested by thegodofshinobi on tumblr

     Itachi walked out of the bathroom in the skimpy school girl outfit, nervousness and excitement mixed together in his expression. His hair was out of its hair tie and spilled down his shoulders. He had a light layer of make up on his face, simply to complete the look, but it was subtle enough that it wasn’t noticeable until one looked at him closely. As he walked towards the bed it was apparent that it was far from his first time wearing high heels, as he walked just as gracefully as he would without them to where his lover sat on the bed.

     Hiruzen sat on the bed wearing the suit he had worn to work as he watched his younger lover walk closer to him. His eyes drank in the sight of Itachi wearing the tight and nearly see through white shirt and the micro skirt that barely covered his ass. The heels he wore only accented the curve of his legs and his ass, which caused Hiruzen to let out an appreciative moan. He stood up once Itachi was near him, resulting in the Uchiha to stop right in front of his lover.

     “You look so beautiful,” Hiruzen began to say as he pulled Itachi’s body into his own. He shifted his head so that his lips were closer to Itachi’s ear, letting his hot breath ghost over the sensitive skin for a few short moments before he spoke again. “But I think you’d look even better if you were tied down.”

     A gasp rumbled from Itachi’s chest and excitement gleamed in his eyes as he allowed Hiruzen to position him on the bed the exact way he wanted. The Uchiha held still as his lover tied his hands to the headboard and only tugged on the restraints when Hiruzen was finished, to make sure that they were tight and secure. Hiruzen stepped back to admire his handy work, pleased with the way his lover looked on the bed. The shirt had ridden up, revealing the tight, well-toned, pale stomach to Hiruzen’s chocolate eyes to drink in. The way that Itachi’s legs lay open brought his lover’s gaze to the lacy and silky red panties that barely covered his erection and ball sack. His tongue slid out to lick his bottom lip. Desire, appreciation, and lust swirled around in Hiruzen’s eyes.

     “You look so delicious like that love.” His voice took on a husky tone as he spoke. His pants became unbearably tight as his erection throbbed. Unable to stand it anymore the elder slowly began undoing his belt, pulling it from his pants and dropping it to the bed with a soft thud. He made sure that Itachi was watching him as he unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper down. Instead of pulling his pants down quite yet, Hiruzen pulled his painfully hard cock out. It was Itachi’s turn to lick his lips in desire and his dark eyes widened. This was exactly what he had wanted and what he had been waiting for since they made plans for this.

     “You like what you see Ita?” Hiruzen teased, seeing the desire in Itachi’s obsidian eyes. An enthusiastic nod from Itachi brought a smirk to Hiruzen’s lips and he moved so he stood next to Itachi’s head. “Do you want to have a taste?”

     Itachi didn’t need to be given any more incentive and he leaned as close to his lover as he could, darting his tongue out to lick at the tip of his lover’s cock. A bead of pre-cum met his tongue and neither man stopped the moans that escaped them. Encouraged by the sound of Hiruzen’s moan and the taste of his salty pre-cum, Itachi wrapped his lips around the head and sucked on it lightly. Hiruzen was too far away at the moment for him to take more in but he would make do with what he could.

     Hiruzen allowed his lover to suckle the head of his cock for a few minutes, pleased groans falling from his lips as he felt his orgasm build slowly. He wasn’t ready to cum yet, preferring to allow his orgasm to build over time and cum hard at the end of the night, and as such he pulled himself out of Itachi’s mouth. The whine he received in response brought a chuckle out of him.

     “Don’t worry love, you’ll get to taste me again soon. But right now I think you need some more love.” He stepped away from the raven and moved towards the bag of supplies he had sitting on the floor next to the bed. Digging through what he had brought, Hiruzen pulled out a bottle of lube and a couple of toys. He made sure that Itachi didn’t see them until he was ready to use both of them.

     “Hm…maybe you would enjoy this more if you couldn’t see…” His lips were tilted in a smirk as he held up a blindfold, keeping the toys and lube behind his back. Itachi’s eyes widened but he didn’t make any indication which option he would prefer. This was something they had discussed, blindfolding Itachi while Hiruzen teased him, but he hadn’t expected his lover to actually go through with it.

     Hiruzen didn’t let the lack of response bother him as he carefully set the toys and lube on the bed, too far from Itachi’s gaze for him to see exactly what it was, before walking up to Itachi’s head once more. He tied the blindfold in place, securely so it wouldn’t slip off when Itachi moved, and made sure that it was doing its job before stepping away again.

     Spread your legs for me Ita. Spread them wide and you’ll get a reward.” Hiruzen’s voice was further than Itachi expected, but he did exactly as told. He offered Hiruzen a perfect view of his ass and crotch, still covered by the red thong. Carefully, Hiruzen crawled onto the bed, spreading Itachi’s legs more and settling between them. Instead of removing the panties, he pushed them to the side. He grabbed the bottle of lube and flicked it open. After pouring some in his hand he gripped Itachi’s throbbing erection, earning a hiss from the raven, and began stroking it slowly. He wanted his lover to be on the edge of orgasm before he placed the cock ring on him.

     Once he saw beads of pre-cum leak from Itachi’s slit, Hiruzen removed his hand. Grabbing the cock ring, he eased it onto his lover’s cock before tightening it around his base. Itachi let out another hiss, one of both pain and pleasure. As soon as the cock ring was secure, Hiruzen poured more lube onto his hand. “I’m gonna open your ass, get it ready to take my cock before I fill you up.”

     His words brought a groan from his lover, and he took that as encouragement to begin his teasing. With one finger he rubbed circles around Itachi’s hole, making it clench in anticipation. Itachi’s body tensed until Hiruzen took his finger away.

     “You need to relax. I won’t touch you unless you’re relaxed for me.” The last thing either of them needed was for Itachi to get hurt because he couldn’t relax. He received the desired effect as Itachi relaxed his body for his lover. Hiruzen’s finger was back to rubbing Itachi’s hole sensually, before he slid the tip of it inside. Itachi let out an almost inaudible gasp. Hiruzen smirked.

     His finger moved in and out slowly, allowing Itachi’s ass to swallow his finger. After a few minutes of that, Hiruzen added another finger. Once both could go in with relative ease he began moving them in a scissoring movement. He was impressed with how open Itachi was for him already and slipped a third finger in. In between thrusts of his fingers, Hiruzen shoved his tongue inside the hole. The taste of his lover brought a moan from his chest and he worked hard to eat his lover out in between opening him with his fingers.

     “You’re already so open for me. But I bet we could do better.” He pulled his fingers out, and immediately replaced them with the second toy he had pulled from the bag. The girth and length of the vibrator was smaller than his cock, but it would do for a bit of teasing. As soon as the toy was slid all the way into Itachi and pressed up against his prostate snugly, Hiruzen turned it on to a medium setting with the remote control that went along with it. He replaced the string from Itachi’s thong so that it held the toy inside and moved back to where Itachi’s head was. Pulling down his pants and boxers, the elder stepped out of them and kicked them away from him. 

     “Open your mouth Ita. I want to see how much of my cock you can take in one go.” He was pleased to see his lover do as told, and didn’t waste any time in sliding his cock into the hot mouth. He stopped briefly when he hit Itachi’s throat, but the raven decided he wasn’t done. Itachi moved his head slightly so he could take more of his lover’s cock, determined to get the entire thing in his throat. Hiruzen moaned and pushed further in.

     “Fuck…I’ve trained you so well.” He felt Itachi’s throat constrict around him and let out another moan. With the remote he turned up the vibration level, causing Itachi to moan around his cock. Slowly Hiruzen began rocking his hips, fucking Itachi’s throat as gently as he could. “That’s it Ita. Take my cock down your throat.”

     Itachi was a mess. He already wanted to cum, between the feeling of his prostate being stimulated so incredibly well and not being able to breathe so freely he was close to blowing his load. Or at least he would be if it weren’t for the cock ring constricting his blood flow. It was torture…only torture wasn’t supposed to feel so good. And he couldn’t even pull off of Hiruzen’s cock to beg for him to fuck him, because his lover was holding his head down as he fucked his throat. Thank god his gag reflex had been worked so hard he could suppress it now. The training Hiruzen put him through had paid off.

     Itachi cried out as the pressure of his painful erection became so intense that he orgasmed dryly. Tears pricked at his eyes and only then did he even attempt to pull away from his lover’s cock. Hiruzen got the hint and pulled out. Itachi panted as he caught his breath, before opening his eyes and looking up at his lover.  
“Fuck me.” He begged simply. Itachi needed to feel his lover inside of him instead of the vibrating toy. He needed to be stretched more and he could only get stretched that well from Hiruzen’s cock. “Please, just fuck me already.”

     Hiruzen grinned. Pulling his shirt off, he tossed it to the side near his pants and bent over the bag once more. He grabbed one more toy out, his favorite one he brought, and moved so that he was settled between Itachi’s legs again. He carefully pulled the thong down, followed by pulling the toy out of his lover. He dropped it onto the bag, deciding to clean it later after he had they finished. Spreading more lube on his cock, which wasn’t necessarily needed with how much spit was still on him from Itachi’s mouth, Hiruzen slid into his lover in one thrust. Both men moaned and Hiruzen paused as he was fully seated inside his lover, to give Itachi the chance to get used to his size once more. Itachi, however, wasn’t having any of it and ground his hips against his lover’s to encourage him to continue.

     “Fuck me. Hard.” He repeated, adding just how he wanted to be fucked. Hiruzen couldn’t deny his lover anything for long, and immediately pulled out until only his head was still inside. He paused in that position for a split second before he slammed his hips back into his lover. With each thrust he increased his pace and the strength of his thrusts until he couldn’t go any faster or any harder. Itachi couldn’t form actual sounds, only small whimpers and grunts. His eyes were clenched shut in pleasure under the blindfold, which Hiruzen only noticed as the fabric shifted slightly, and each time his prostate was hit he tightened around the elder. Hiruzen let out deep moans as he felt his orgasm building again, much faster than he initially planned. The feeling of Itachi’s tight, hot, hole swallowing him in was too much for him to want to stop. He didn’t. Instead he continued thrusting into his lover with rough and precise thrusts until he couldn’t hold himself back anymore.

     His orgasm hit him so hard he gripped Itachi’s hips with a bruising hold and released his cum inside his lover. He could feel Itachi clench around his cock as the raven had another dry orgasm with a pained cry leaving his lips. Spurt after spurt of cum filled his lover as Hiruzen throbbed inside of him. With a shaky hand, Hiruzen reached up and released the cock ring, easing it off of his lover as gently as he could. Itachi was weeping with need as his cock twitched. He still hadn’t released his seed and the head of his cock was purple. He leaned up and pulled the blindfold down, now wanting Itachi to see what he was doing.

     Picking up the toy he had dropped on the bed earlier, Hiruzen held it up so Itachi could see it. Obsidian eyes widened and Itachi didn’t even realize he was begging for it until Hiruzen chuckled. Carefully he lifted Itachi’s hips up so that none of his semen would leak out as he pulled his softening cock out. As quickly as he could he slid the butt plug into his lover, watching satisfied as the bulge of the plug stretched Itachi even more before it was fully seated inside of him. He gave an experimental tug just to make sure that it was secure before he set his lover down again.

     “Hiru…I need…” Itachi’s thoughts were all over the place and he couldn’t even express what he needed. Thankfully for him, Hiruzen seemed to understand as he leaned over and ran his tongue along the bottom of Itachi’s cock. Once he reached the tip, he swirled his tongue around the head before pulling it into his mouth. With one of his hands he massaged Itachi’s balls as he sucked on the head of his cock, encouraging him to cum. Itachi released with a loud moan and Hiruzen accepted all of his cum greedily, however instead of swallowing it he crawled up until his mouth was hovering over Itachi’s still open one. He spit the cum into his lover’s mouth before kissing him.

     “Swallow your cum Ita.” And he did. Showing his lover his now empty mouth, Itachi licked his lips for any cum that may have landed outside of his mouth. Hiruzen chuckled softly as he reached up to untie his lover’s hands. He leaned down to offer his lover one more kiss before straightening up and backing away.

     “Rest now. I’m going to clean up and then we can sleep, okay?” He had moved back to the bag and picked up the vibrator and cock ring he had used earlier to clean them. Itachi’s eyes widened and he let out a soft gasp as he saw them. His cock was already getting hard again and he wanted to cry out at the pain of it. Hiruzen laughed but instead of teasing Itachi more, he moved towards the bathroom and began cleaning them. Maybe he could see if he could make Itachi cum with only a toy in his ass later on after both have had time to calm down.

     When he returned he noticed that his lover had removed the shirt and heels he had been wearing, but kept the skirt on. Hiruzen crawled onto the bed, laid next to Itachi, pulled him into him to keep him warm, and pulled the blanket over the two of them. “Later I want to fuck you with just that skirt on. On your hands and knees.”  
Itachi hummed in agreement as he fell asleep in his lover’s arms. He’d look forward to later after he slept some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait on this! I got super busy with work. However I have at least four more planned (two of which are requests) and am hopefully going to get them all done this month. At least I'm gonna try. If you have any requests for a pairing (or more than two people if you want) and/or a kink you want to see send me an ask on tumblr @ narutosmutshots.tumblr.com


	4. PeinKonan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pein/Konan - rough sex, shower sex, massive dirty talk, dub-con

     The days when the base was empty were the days that Konan enjoyed the most. She craved the days where she could simply go about her day without having to deal with the other members of the Akatsuki. Days where she could relax. Those days were few and far between and more often than not there was always at least _someone_ at the base besides herself and Pein. Usually, depending on the person, Konan would be able to ignore them and she felt comfortable enough to do the things she didn’t get to do when there were more people in the base.

     Like take a shower in peace.

     If Hidan or Deidara, and sometimes even Kisame, were in the base Konan would hold off on showering until she couldn’t stand it anymore. Even then she would take as quick of a shower as possible so that she limited the risk of someone walking in on her.

     But that day there was only three people in the base. Herself, Pein, and Itachi. She could easily ignore Itachi and he had enough respect to not bother her while she did anything for herself unless he was told to by Pein. Earlier that day she had threatened Pein to leave her be and allow her to have time to herself.

     She felt safe in deciding to pamper herself some and first on her list of things she wanted to do was take very long hot shower. She had gathered all of the candles she could find and spare and placed them around the bathroom to illuminate it in soft light. Once that was done she stripped herself of her cloak and clothes and turned the shower on to her desired temperature. As she waited for the shower to warm up, Konan set about taking her hair down and brushing through it.

 

     Stepping underneath the spray, the blunette let out a soft groan of pleasure. She could feel her muscles relax as the water cascaded down her back. She stood there for a while, just letting the water relax her, and had missed the sound of the door opening softly. She missed it closing just as softly. She missed the sound of clothes dropping on the floor. She didn’t miss the hand the landed gently on her hip. Nor the hand that covered her mouth to keep her from screaming, which was her first reaction. She jerked and thrashed, trying to get out of the hold. Hot breath hit her ear and neck for a split second before a familiar voice told her to relax.

     Pein.

     She was torn between being angry at him for startling her and confused as to why he was there. Until he pressed himself against her. A strangled moan left her lips as she felt his hard length pressed against her backside. This wasn’t exactly what she had in mind, but even she couldn’t deny that she hadn’t had sex for a while. It would help her relax which was what she wanted, even if the method was different than she had planned and unconventional.

     “Are you going to behave?” Pein asked huskily, moving the hand that was on her hip up her side. Konan nodded against his shoulder and let out an inaudible gasp against his hand. Said hand moved from her mouth and slipped down to her breast. Cupping it, he flicked his thumb over her nipple. Her moan was loud and she tried to stifle it. Even if Itachi was smart and wouldn’t interrupt them, she didn’t want him to hear her moaning.

     “Let me hear you Konan. There’s no one else here right now. I sent Itachi out. Don’t hold back.” Pein demanded as he pinched her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, rolling it between them gently. He was slowly grinding his hips against hers, letting her feel just how hard he was for her. “Tell me what you want from me Konan.”

     Konan didn’t even know what she wanted from him. Actually, that was a lie. She knew what she wanted but she didn’t know how to ask for it. She was embarrassed to even bring it up. But then…she wouldn’t get what she wanted if she didn’t ask for it.

     “I…I want you to dominate me…I want to be fucked roughly.” Her cheeks were tinted in a blush as she spoke, waiting for his response. Instead of a verbal response, Pein turned her around and pushed her to her knees so that she was kneeling in front of him. His hard cock stood at attention in front of her, and Konan’s eyes widened. She shifted her gaze so that she was looking at his face, and her thighs clenched shut immediately when she saw his smoldering gaze.

     “You know what to do.” His simple statement sent shivers down her spine and she got to work immediately. Taking the head of his cock into her mouth she swirled her tongue around it. Her amber eyes stayed locked on his face as she teased his slit with her tongue. His eyes narrowed, and that was the only warning she received before his hand gripped the back of her head and he thrust further into her mouth. Harshly. Konan gagged and tried to pull away. Pein’s grip was far too tight and he held her head steady as he continued to fuck her mouth. With each thrust of his hips he forced more of his cock down her throat, ignoring her gagging, until she had taken him down to the hilt. He held her there for a moment and watched her squirm to get free.

     “Stick your tongue out and lick my balls.” Konan groaned as she slid her tongue out and ran it over the tough skin of his ball sack. Tears escaped the corners of her eyes as her lungs burned with the need for air. She tried to push on his thighs, to indicate that she needed to breathe, but he held firm. She tried licking at his balls more, hoping that may please him enough to let her go, but she couldn’t move her tongue as much as she wanted to. This was both what she wanted and what she feared. Never before had a man dominated her so much that he took away her very ability to _breathe_.

     Suddenly he pulled her head back and she could breathe again. Large gasps for air made her chest heave, jiggling her breasts slightly with each breath. Pein was still staring down at her with his gaze smoldering. Even though only seconds prior she had been afraid of what he could do to her, the look in his eyes made her wet. He pushed her against the wall, shifting his hand from the back of her head to the top of it.

     “Open.” He ordered once she regained her breathing. For a moment, a mere split second, Konan debating on not obeying. On telling him to get out and that she’d take care of herself. But she didn’t. She opened her mouth and waited for him to thrust into her mouth again. This time she was more prepared and was able to open her throat when she felt the tip of his cock hit it. Pein began a steady pace of thrusting into her mouth, pushing her up against the wall each time he thrust all the way in.

     Her throat was beginning to hurt but Pein showed no signs of stopping any time soon. Konan didn’t know how much longer she could handle this, or if she could possibly get any wetter with how turned on she had become. Suddenly, Pein stopped but held himself deep in her throat. She felt him throb and his balls constrict against her chin. Her eyes widened but before she had time to try to move she gagged. He had cum down her throat and forced her to swallow it. As soon as he had finished, he pulled out and allowed her to breathe again. Konan looked up at him, tears trailing down her cheeks from the burning in her throat, and she couldn’t believe the sight before her. Pein had just cum like a waterfall down her throat and yet he was still hard as a rock.

     Pein didn’t give Konan a chance to react further as he pulled her up into a standing position. Turning her around, he pressed her face first against the wall of the shower and pulled her hips against his under the spray of the water. She felt him slide inside and the moan that she gave rang throughout the bathroom. He felt hot and hard inside of her, and he was so large that she was surprised that he slid in so easily but she was so wet that she didn’t even need him to go easy. He let out a grunt once he was fully seated inside of her, the tip of his cock resting against her cervix.

     His hips started moving at a quick but steady pace, not giving Konan a chance to adjust to his size. Each thrust grew harsher, and her body was pressed further against the shower wall. His grip on her hips was bruising and his thrusts were unrelenting. Konan could barely breathe between her moans nor could she focus on anything but the feeling of him thrusting into her roughly.

     “You’re so wet for me Konan.” Pein growled, as he thrust into her with all his strength. “I’m going to fill you with my cum and mark you as my slut.”

     Konan could only moan as she came around his cock. Only seconds later he slammed into her once more and released his seed inside her. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her body writhed under his touch. Pein held himself inside her for a few minutes more before pulling out. He watched with pleasure as his cum seeped from her well-fucked pussy. Using a finger he caught some of the cum and spread it around her puckered asshole, ripping another moan from her.

     “I don’t think we’ve ever done anal.” He mused mostly to himself. For her part, Konan was too far gone in lust and pleasure to really understand what he was saying. All she knew was she wanted more. She wanted him to keep fucking her until he couldn’t cum anymore. So she nodded enthusiastically, her pussy throbbing at the idea of being fucked again.

     Pein needed no more encouragement and lined himself up with her asshole. He knew that he should have prepared her, should have stretched that hole even a little bit before trying to fuck her, but he didn’t want to wait. He couldn’t wait. He pushed in instantly, moaning as he pushed past her tight ring of muscles. The cum and water was helpful in allowing him to slide in. Konan screamed, though whether it was from pain or pleasure he couldn’t tell. It encouraged him anyways.

     He immediately began thrusting roughly into her. His only care was his desire to cum again. Pein no longer cared if she was satisfied or not; he was only using her as a way to please himself. Konan didn’t seem to mind too much as she continued to scream and moan as he thrust into her. She had to use the wall to steady herself as her knees began to tremble and her body shook.

     The only sounds in the room were the water still running, skin hitting skin as he slammed into her, and Konan’s moan as her orgasm built once again. The only thing on her mind was the pleasure he was giving her as he stretched her asshole out and pounded her. Pein would grunt every so often until his orgasm built up once again. Since he had just cum only twenty minutes before, his orgasm wasn’t as intense. A few more sloppy thrusts and he came, filling her ass with his cum just as he had done with her pussy. He pulled out and stepped back. Konan instantly crumbled to the ground, a mix of body fluids leaking from both of her holes.

     “Finish your shower and meet me in my office. We’re not done yet.” With that the tall man stepped out of the shower, dried himself of, and redressed. Konan held herself up on shaky arms and turned her head to look at him, silently debating if she could handle anymore from him. The throbbing need of her pussy told her that she could and would.

     As soon as the door closed she forced herself to stand up and clean up. It took longer than she wanted to clean the still leaking cum out of her ass and pussy, but once she had managed she turned the water off and left the shower. She looked around for her towel and cursed when she realized Pein took it with him. Sighing she picked up her cloak, the only thing he had left her with, and put it on. Hopefully Itachi wasn’t anywhere near the bathroom or Pein’s office and she could just slip down the hall quietly. Unfortunately for her, to get to the office she had to pass the kitchen…where Itachi just happened to be sitting at the table with a knowing smirk on his lips. She glared and continued on her way to Pein’s office. Of course the Uchiha heard them and was going to act smug about it.

     She knocked on the door quickly before walking inside. Pein sat at his desk looking over documents, and judging by what she could see of him he wasn’t wearing anything besides his cloak and shirt. She swallowed and closed the door behind her.

     “You wanted to see me?” She asked in a soft voice. Pein looked up at her and smirked.

     “Take the cloak off and get under the desk. I’m still hard and your mouth was quite incredible.” He moved his chair enough for her to slip through, also showing her his still rock hard cock standing at attention for her. She stripped and crawled under the desk. Pein had move his chair back just in time for the door to open again and Itachi walking through.

     As the raven began talking to the taller man, Pein reached down and gripped Konan’s hair and pulled her towards his cock. She took him in her mouth and began sucking quietly, not wanting Itachi to know what she was doing. Pein growled some and forced her head down. He took control of how fast she bobbed her head and even how far down she went. Each new bob sent her further down and she choked. He didn’t stop for another five minutes until he came again with a low moan, and by then she thought Itachi had left. Konan pulled off and began coughing, trying to get her breath back.

     “Seems like you need to teach her how to deep throat better.” Itachi’s voice sounded from the doorway. Konan’s eyes widened in shock.

     “We’re working on that.” Came Pein’s reply as he shoved her back down on his cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any requests hit me up on tumblr at narutosmutshots.tumblr.com and I'll get to it when I can. Also, if you would prefer, leave a comment with your request on here~   
> I hope you enjoyed this one! The next one is going to be SasoSaku so stay tuned!  
> I may do a sequel to this one because I left it pretty open...


	5. SasoSaku

Sakura groaned as she woke up. Her green eyes took a few minutes to adjust to the dim light in what appeared to her to be a cave. In an attempt to get away, Sakura became acutely aware of her hands being bound to the wall and her clothes were missing. Surprising her more, the pinkette realized that she wasn’t cold even if the air around her was frigid. Her body felt uncomfortably hot and a thin sheet of sweat covered her body. 

A chuckle sounded from the side of the cave, the soft sound bouncing off the walls around her, and Sakura’s attention was drawn to her captor. A mix of fear and anger bubbled in her chest as she realized just  _ who _ he was. Her mind had to be playing tricks on her; he was dead. She had watched him die with her own eyes, hadn’t she?

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost little cherry blossom.” His tone, while still dull, held amusement and sent shivers down Sakura’s spine. 

“How are you...you died Sasori.” Her voice shook as she spoke. She had no idea what he was doing or what he wanted with her, but she wasn’t sure she wanted to know. The tone of his voice and the smirk on his lips caused a knot to form in the pit of her stomach. There was no telling what Sasori was planning to do with her. He was twisted enough that there was no way for her to narrow what he wanted to do to her. 

The only response she received was another smirk before the puppeteer turned away from her. She couldn’t see what he was doing but she had a very bad feeling about it. When he turned back towards her the first thing she saw was the needle he was holding. Green eyes widened and she could feel her body trembling as he walked closer to her. Without an idea of what was in the vial...Sakura couldn’t shake off her fear. 

“I suspect the dosage I had already given you has almost run its course. This should keep you in the state I want you in.” His voice was as calm as ever while he injected the needle into her skin. Immediately warmth spread across her body and she felt something wet developing in between her legs. A moan bubbled in her chest and before she could stifle it, her lips parted and the sound filled the air. His lips tilted into a smirk and he turned away from her once more. He picked up another item, something she couldn’t see, and turned to her again. In his hand was a black cloth, which he had used to blindfold her. 

Sakura heard more shuffling around before something cold tugged at her nipples. She gasped in surprise but Sasori didn’t give her enough time to recover before he spread her legs some and slid something inside of her. She immediately clenched her muscles around the object and more moans fell from her lips.

“I wonder how long you can stay like this.” She could practically hear the smirk in his voice as he taunted her. “If you’re good I’ll give you a reward. But only if you can keep that inside you until I’m ready to let you go.” 

Sasori had no intentions of letting Sakura go any time soon. This was his revenge, after all, and he wanted to enjoy every second he could from it. She would be lucky if he gave her a break. He couldn’t decide if he wanted to see how many times she could orgasm before losing her mind or if he wanted to deny her for as long as her body would let him. Either way, he could feel himself growing hard in anticipation to seeing her struggle against her binds. He allowed her to relax some and get comfortable with having the vibrator inside of her before he turned it on. 

The second Sakura felt the vibrations inside of her, she let out a surprised moan. She had hoped that she would be able to distract herself from what was going on until he was ready to let her go, but this was a sort of torture she had never faced before. She hated that it made her feel so incredible but she hated even more that it was Sasori who was making her feel this way. She could blame it on the drug he gave her but that didn’t help how she felt. 

Sasori began altering the speed of the vibrations. Each time she got used to a new speed, Sasori would change it. When he sped it up she would get close to a climax only for him to slow it down. She was so close to the edge and the only thing keeping her from begging him to let her cum was her pride. She did  _ not _ want to beg him for anything. 

Chocolate eyes watched her squirm against the wall as he teased her with the vibrator. He wasn’t going to have mercy on her. He’d keep teasing her until she lost his challenge and let the vibrator slip from between her legs. Sasori was certain that by the time she finally did orgasm she wouldn’t be able to hold it there any longer. He was starting to get a bit impatient of her making him wait, however, and turned the vibrator up to its highest setting.

Sakura let out a much louder moan as she felt Sasori turn the vibrator up and before she realized what she had done, her legs had spread wider as her orgasm slammed her and the vibrator fell to the floor. Sasori allowed her to ride out her orgasm before he walked over to her again, a sadistic smirk spread across his lips even if she couldn’t see him. 

“Well, little cherry blossom. It seems you’re not as strong as you think you are. I would have rewarded you if you had made it longer, but I guess I should punish you instead.” Sakura shivered as she heard his voice and felt his hot breath on her skin. Seconds later he had severed her binds and she fell to the ground. The cold ground felt good against her heated skin but she didn’t get to enjoy it for long. Sasori forced her to stand using his chakra strings and walked her to the table he had been using to put his toys on. 

“Stop...please!” Sakura couldn't take anymore. She needed this feeling to end and she had no idea how to make it stop. However, Sasori had no intention of taking mercy on her. He didn’t want to give her even a moment’s rest until he knew she wouldn’t be able to take another orgasm. Sasori cleared off the table before forcing Sakura to sit on the edge of it.

“You don’t get a break until I’ve had my fun.” She would probably enjoy her punishment as much as he would, but knowing that he was doing this against her will heightened his twisted pleasure. Roughly, he spread her legs once more and kneeled down in front of her. The new position forced her to lean back and support herself on her extended hands.

“Please…” Her voice trembled as she tried to close her legs. Her legs shook from exhaustion and Sasori’s grip, though loose, held her in place easily. With one hand Sasori ghosted a finger over her clit, pulling a moan from her as he did so.

“So wet for me already. I could move on to the main event now...or I could pull a couple more orgasms out of you.” Sasori’s mind was already made up when he finished his sentence. He wanted to make her as sensitive as he could before he felt how tight she was. Without giving her enough time for a reply, he leaned in and slid his tongue up the length of her slit. 

The low moan Sakura let out encouraged Sasori to continue running his tongue along her slit. Each time he reached her clit he flicked it roughly with his tongue before moving it down again, teasing her with how slow he was moving. he kept his pace slow until he could make her beg. He knew she liked it, he could feel it in her legs. 

“S-Sasori…!” Hearing her say his name shot a jolt of electricity through him and he decided to give her what she wanted. The finger that had first teased her with slid down to her opening and slid inside. At the same time, Sasori focused the attention of his tongue on her clit to make sure she received as much stimulation as possible. Soft moans of appreciation and delight slipped from him as he worked to bring her to another orgasm. He didn’t have to wait long before she moaned louder and convulsed against him.  He had made her cum faster than he had earlier, and now she was soaking wet - just how he had wanted her. 

Sasori stood, the lower half of his face glistening with her fluids in the dim light, and gave her a sadistic smirk. He knew that he could have slid into her with how wet she was and had little trouble yet the thought of degrading her lower excited him more. He reached over to grab the vibrator he had used on her earlier and held it up for her to see. 

“I have one more game for you to complete before we get to the main event.” Using his chakra strings, Sasori pulled Sakura off the table and to the floor once more. He positioned her on her hands and knees in front of him, making sure her mouth was level with his erection. He leaned over her and slid the vibrator inside of her once more and turned it on. 

“You have until you cum again to get me as wet as you can. If you don’t do a good job, the next part is going to hurt.” He gave no time for a response before he shoved his length into her mouth. He let out a moan as he gripped her hair roughly. He could feel her trying to move her tongue around his length regardless of the fact that he remained completely in control. Sakura tried her best to not gag as Sasori’s cock proded at the back of her throat. 

She could only imagine what Sasori had in mind for her and none of the options sounded good for her. He was just sadistic enough that he could do just about anything to torture her. And she knew, as much as she wanted to deny it, that whatever he did to her Sakura would like. It was the drug. She tried to tell herself that constantly, but it didn’t change the fact that her body enjoyed it.  

The more Sasori thrust into her mouth, the closer to her orgasm Sakura got. She could feel the now familiar white heat burning in her abdomen. A spark of fear and anticipation spurred her to do as she was initially told. Her tongue moved around his length as much as she possibly could. The second Sakura’s orgasm hit, Sasori pulled out of her mouth. He was lucky that he hadn’t cum while he had fucked her mouth; it meant that he could have a bit more fun with her before he couldn’t hold it in. He removed the vibrator from her once more and discarded it. 

“Get up.” Sasori commanded, forcing her to her feet. He pushed her over so she was bent over the table and took a moment to admire his view. Her pussy glistened with her fluids and the tight puckered hole of her ass looked even more inviting that he had thought it would. She had done a good job of wetting his cock, he wondered if he could fit himself in her tight ass.

“I’ll give you a choice Cherry Blossom. Which hole should I fill first? Your slick little pussy or your tight little ass?” He asked in a husky tone, his fingers toying with both holes. Sakura didn’t reply, and in response Sasori began fingering both more. He used her fluids as lube for her ass and moaned as he felt his finger being sucked in by her ass. 

“You may not have made a vocal choice but your body made it’s choice. I wonder if you’ll cum from getting your ass fucked like you did from having my cock in your mouth.” He mused aloud as her focused his attention on fingering her asshole open. When he felt it he had stretched her open enough he removed his fingers and immediately slid his cock inside of her. 

“You’re so tight.” He moaned, feeling her clench around him. He paused just long enough to let her get used to his size and relax before he pulled out and began a slow pace. Sakura’s arms trembled against the table as she tried to hold her moans in. She couldn’t enjoy this. This was wrong and disgusting and immoral. She couldn’t deny the pleasure. Her pussy throbbed in need and sent her fluids dripping down her legs. She wanted more. 

“Ah...Sasori!” She moaned unconsciously, moving her hips slightly against his to get more friction. Her inner voice was no longer telling her that she shouldn’t enjoy the feeling and the pleasure began taking over her mind and body. There was nothing Sasori had done so far that hadn’t felt good to her, so why would he start now? 

Sasori could feel his own orgasm approaching and he knew he didn’t want to cum until he had been inside her pussy. Without a word he pulled out of her ass and immediately slid into her wet heat. Sasori gave her no time to adjust as he began thrusting deeply into her. Each thrust brought both of them closer to their orgasms. Sakura’s moans began growing louder as she grew closer to her orgasm. The louder Sakura moaned the harder Sasori thrust into her. 

“I’m close. I’m going to cum and fill you up like the slut you are.” Sasori moaned as he gave a couple more rough thrusts before burying himself as deep as he could inside of her and releasing. She came as soon as she felt his semen spilling inside of her. 

Sakura’s legs gave out from under her and if Sasori didn’t have a strong grip on her she would have fallen to the ground. Sasori stayed inside her until his cock went limp. He pulled out and watched his cum drip out of her. 

“Want to know a secret little Cherry Blossom?” Sasori whispered in her ear. “That drug should have worn off about ten minutes ago. That last bit of pleasure you felt was all your own pleasure. You liked what I did to you, didn’t you. Feeling my cock deep inside you?” 

Sakura shivered at the feeling of his breath on her ear and let out a soft moan at his words. She couldn’t deny that he was right. She could feel the difference in the pleasure from the drug and her natural state. That fact made her ashamed of herself. 

“When I’ve rested a bit I think I’ll test how much you like my cock inside you without the drug in your system.” Sakura wasn’t sure if she should have been excited for it or if she should be afraid. Either way her body shook against his. 

Sakura didn’t notice as Sasori began searching for something until he had pressed a cloth up against her nose and mouth. She struggled to breath for the short moment it took for the chloroform to enter her system. As her body slumped against his, Sasori picked her up and set her on the ground so her body could relax. He still wasn’t done with Sakura and this way he could be sure that she wouldn’t try to escape before he was ready for her again. Until then, he needed to think of more things to try with her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the end of this may be a bit rushed but if I hadn't ended it there it would have gone on for another five pages. Instead I may make a second part for this. 
> 
> Remember to follow me on tumblr @ narutosmutshots.tumblr.com where I accept requests, post updates about why things are taking so long, and post when I finish a new oneshot.


End file.
